


Rest Your Head

by mandaree1



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: And support, Done on a commission, Gen, It's all family fluff and love, Lily and Lori are there but only as side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Lisa is feeling down and her big sisters are awesome.





	

Lisa’s eyes are rimmed with red. She hears Lily coo with concern as she sits on her covers, clutching her stomach, with a particularly displeased expression.

She swept her gaze around the room. Her cabinets are locked tight, and her sister’s crib is clean and stable. Not a single poster was out of place, and there were no changes made to the walls or ceiling. Nothing here to cause a reaction. She could only assume it was her current state that had prompted her response.

The emotional sponges that are babies. It’s fascinating.

The squeaking of the front door hinges alerts them both to their sister returning, far past scheduled curfew, although that’s nothing out of the ordinary. Lisa sighs, pushing her glasses up to rub at the bridge of her nose.

Slipping off the bed, the girl listens as the floorboard creak in tandem under her and her sister’s feet, shuffling across the room to collect the baby, cradling her awkwardly in her arms. They’re relatively close in size, so it’s not as easy as it looks.

“Poo-poo.” She says.

“Indeed.” Lisa says.

Lisa carefully opens the door, feeling a silly sort of success well up in her when the knob remains intact. Shoes slip on the floor as the girl in the front hall stumbles, trying to keep upright after the shock of hearing someone else moving around knocked them off balance.

It’s dark out, so Lisa treads carefully, more for Lily’s sake than her own. With no lights on, the blackness of the house is reminiscent of a cozy tunnel. She wonders who snuck out tonight.

The thunk of sound equipment being hastily picked up and almost dropped again answers her question before she can even ask it.

“Luna?”

The girl flinches, then settles down. “Hey, Lis’. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No.”

“Cool.”

Lisa blankly watches her as she grabs her speakers. Is it more childish to ask for company, or to walk away without another word?

Thankfully, Luna seems to almost sense something is off. She brushes her shoulder. “Takin’ ya hostage, sis. Wouldn’t want mom and dad to find me out again because you squealed.”

“A hostage with no bindings, threats, or feelings of terror.” She comments. “Must be nice to be that hostage.”

“You would know.”

“I’ll meet up with my captors in a second.” She hums wryly, pulling herself onto the first step, which creaks accordingly. “I need to drop this one off.”

Lisa frequents the top floor most of the day, but feels little interest in moving up there one day, scanning the blank walls and tightly shut doors She taps the one closest to her. Lily blows a raspberry.

Stomping. The door pulls open with an irritable growl. With a night robe and sleeping mask propped on her sleep-mussed hair, Lori is enough of a sight to make even Lisa want to cower from sheer intimidation. She doesn’t.

“What is it?”

“Lily is fussing.” She lies. “And you’re better at caring for her than I am.”

Lori huffs, but her eyes soften. “Next time, get mom and dad.”

“Understood.”

She snatches Lily from her arms, holding her carefully. Lisa hears Leni’s half-asleep murmur as the door snaps shut.

Lisa turns and heads for Luna and Luan’s room. It’s one of the nicer ones in the hallway, as far as reception is concerned this late in the day. The only one nicer would be Lucy, who’d thank her for the chance to see the shadows flit across the neighborhood, or some other nonsense.

Luan is wide awake and giggly as she opens the door. “Hey, Lisa! We built a pillow fort!” She leads her inside without preamble. “There’s always a place to _rest your head_ here!”

“Thanks.” She agrees, glancing around the room. Luna is sticking her guitar back in its case. It doesn’t look like either of their beds have been slept in. Perhaps Luan was back from doing a night show, then. Or volunteered to be wingwoman to a friend.

“What’s up, sis?” Luna lounges back on the mattress, pleased enough in herself to almost glow in the dark.

“Nothing much. One of my patents was taken to court by some slimeball who thought he could win it because of my age, but otherwise it was fun.”

She peered up at her. “Didja win?”

“Of course I did. It was a stupid claim, even for a creature of lower-than-average intelligence.”

Indignation rolled her stomach and tightened her chest all over again. It hurt to be treated like a child. Even as a genius, people would forever keep looking at her like she was an ant to be stepped over. That didn’t sit well with her. She would never get used to it.

“Well, you won.” Luan says. “There’s that, at least.”

“I did. But how many times will this happen before they give in? How much money will some people be willing to throw away in order to ‘put me in my place’?”

“Enough to drive ya batty.” Luna promised, pulling her up next to her. Lisa took the hug she gave with decent humor. It was such a shame the pillow fort had been left uninhabited for this long. “But you got us.”

“Yeah, let ‘em try!” Luan pumps her fist, smiling with braced teeth. “They’ll wish they were never born!”

And perhaps they would know. With Luan’s bad jokes and Luna’s free spirit, both of them had faced their own fair amount of teasing in their time. They knew a bully when they saw one.

They make her sound like some sort of warrior, rather than a scientist. Lisa settles in and closes her eyes for a brief moment, feeling a little pacified by their words, then opens them again. She feels stronger this time, more stubborn.

 “Alright.” She sat up. “Let’s test out the defensive capabilities of your prestigious fort.”


End file.
